


And You'll be My Everything (Forever and Ever)

by baymaxivy



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: A bunch of Ted and Michael's drabble(s).





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt of every drabble taken from the replies of https://twitter.com/askmenfess/status/1056909823650914306?s=19

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya seorang Michael Jon Carter mengunjungi waktu dimana pemakaman sang sahabat diadakan, sebagai seorang time traveler tentu saja memutarbalikkan waktu adalah hal yang mudah dan sang Booster Gold sering mengunjungi waktu ini sekedar untuk mengenang sahabatnya.

 

Kematian Ted Kord di tangan Maxwell Lord akan selalu menjadi kehilangan terbesar di dalam hidupnya, dan ia akan terus mengingat bagaimana sang Blue Beetle berkorban untuk mereka yang bahkan tak mempercayai omongannya sama sekali. Salah satu alasan mengapa Booster merasa kematian Ted sebagai kehilangan terbesar ialah ia tak dapat membantu sang sahabat untuk menghindari ajalnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya terluka. Dia dan sang Blue Beetle seharusnya merupakan sebuah kesatuan yang dapat dipisahkan, mereka adalah sang duo legendaris dari Justice League International karena itulah ia merasa bahwa seolah - olah separuh hidupnya telah hilang ketika Ted telah tewas.

 

Kembali, ia menyaksikan dirinya yang ada di depan pemakaman Ted -dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa berkata - kata- dan saat itu juga sebuah senyum pahit terukir di dirinya -yang tengah melihat dirinya di masa lalu itu-. Kematian sang pemilik Kord Industries mungkin sudah cukup lama berlalu, tapi hal itu tak akan pernah membuat dirinya berhenti tersakiti. Bagaimanapun, kematian sang sahabat adalah kekalahan sekaligus kehilangan terbesar yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.


	2. If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he wasn't injured maybe he could save his best friend and If fate isn't so cruel maybe he could live happily with Ted without need to see the world breaks apart.

Ketika tawaran untuk menyelamatkan sang sahabat diajukan kepadanya, tentu saja Booster langsung menerima tawaran tersebut. Bagaimanapun, sampai detik ini ia masih bertanya - tanya apakah jika dirinya tidak terluka terlebih dahulu pada saat itu, akankah dia sanggup menyelamatkan Ted? Maka dari itu kesempatan ini diambilnya.

 

Persetan dengan aturan yang ada dalam melakukan jelajah waktu, seorang Michael Jon Carter hanya ingin mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali. Oleh karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke detik - detik sebelum kematian Ted bersama dengan Jaime Reyes, Dan Garret dan serta Black Beetle yang identitasnya masih misterius itu.

 

Saat dirinya tiba, tentu hal pertama yang didapati adalah wajah shock seorang Ted Kord. Bagaimanapun, ia masih mengingat bahwa saat itu seharusmya dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit karena terluka akibat upaya awalnya membantu sang Blue Beetle. Meksi begitu, ia tak bisa memberi penjelasan secara panjang lebar pada saat itu juga karena seorang Maxwell Lord masih ada di hadapan mereka.

 

Ya, Maxwell Lord merupakan sosok yang berhasil merenggut nyawa sahabatnya dan karena itulah Booster tak boleh lengah apabila ia ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Akhirnya, saat itu telah tiba saat dimana seharusnya sang pemilik dari Kord Industries menjemput ajalnya sendiri. Namun, Booster kali ini berhasil melindungi sang Blue Beetle karena peluru yang seharusnya mendarat di kepala Ted, mendarat di _google_ miliknya. Saat itu juga sang _time traveler_ merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia karena ia telah mendapatkan kembali sahabat yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

 

Sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung selamanya. Setelah seorang Ted Kord diselamatkan, petaka datang mengancam, satu per satu superhero berguguran dikarenakan ulah dari Maxwell Lord. Setelah Maxwell Lord dikalahkanpun masalah masij belum terselesaikan, karena ada segerombolan orang yang mengincar Booster.

 

Saat itu juga, Ted kembali mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kebaikan semua orang. Michael mungkin sempat memohon sembari berlutut tetapi usahanya sia - sia karena sang Blue Beetle tahu bahwa dialah penyebab utama dari semua kekacauan ini dan itu sudahlah cukup untuk menjadi alasannya untuk kembali mengorbankan diri.

 

"Apabila kau mengingatku, tolong ingatlah untuk tersenyum."

 

Sebuah senyuman tergores dengan begitu jelas di wajah seorang Ted Kord ketika mengatakan kalimat itu -seolah - olah tak ada beban yang tengah menimpanya-, tetapi teriakan 'TIDAK' jelas meluncur dari Booster. Setelahnya, sang Black Beetle -yang masih misterius- berusaha menghadangi Ted -yang tengah berusaha menjemput ajalnya sendiri-. Meskipun begitu usahanya sia - sia karena Ted secara tegas menyatakan bahwa ia harus tewas, ia harus tewas demi keselamatan dunia ini.

 

Booster masih belum menyerah, ia masih meneriakkan nama Ted dan bahkan memohon kepada sang Blue Beetle untuk menghentikan semua ini. Sayangnya, hanya sebuah senyuman terakhir yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari sang sahabat.

 

Saat itu juga sang _time traveler_ mengeluarkan teriakan -yang sangat emosional- dengan kencang, teriakan yang hanya sebatas menyerukan nama sang sahabat. Booster mendapatkan jawaban akan pertanyaannya sebelumnya, dimana ia menyadari bahwa meskipun ia tidak terluka terlebih dahulu pada saat menjelang kematian Ted, Ted akan tetap tewas karena itu takdirnya. Sekarang pertanyaan baru melintas di pikirannya, apakah takdir begitu kejam sehingga takdir tak bisa membiarkannya hidup bahagia dengan sang sahabat tanpa harus melihat dunia hancur?

 

Booster tahu bahwa ia tak akan menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang itu, tetapi satu hal yang ia ketahui jika takdir memang tak sekeji itu seharusnya takdir bisa membiarkannya dan Ted terus bersama sebagai duo legendaris, duo _'blue and gold'_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are welcomed!


	3. Home (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booster should watch Ted died once again and even he should kill him yet when he buried his best friend in the Vanishing Point, its feels like bring The Blue Beetle back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize there's some same replies in the comments so I decided to write some words more than once -depends on how much the words exist in the replies-

Ketika invasi dari Black Lantern terjadi, Booster tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri, Ted Kord alias sahabat terbaiknya bangkit dari kuburnya begitu saja -dan menjadi seperti  _zombie-._

 

Bagaimanapun, beberapa menit yang lalu sang penjelajah waktu baru saja mengunjungi masa lalu dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, masa lalu yang baru saja dikunjunginya ialah saat pemakaman dari sang Blue Beetle. Ia mencoba mempertanyakan kepada Skeets mengenai sosok yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini, dan sang  _droid_ jelas menyatakan bahwa Ted Kord yang ada di hadapan mereka ini bukanlah yang asli. Meski, sosok ini benar - benar mirip dengan sang Blue Beetle -bahkan suara yanh mereka miliki sama- tetapi sosok ini hanyalah mayat Ted yang seolah - olah dihidupkan kembali dengan kemampuan cincin Black Lantern. Skeetspun menjelaskan bahwa cincin milik Black Lantern Corps bisa mengakses semua memori, personalitas dari sang mayat yang akan dibangkitkan dan bahkan bisa mengendalikan mayat tersebut. Mengetahui hal tersebut tentu saja Booster mereka murka, karena baginya sosok yang berada di balik semua ini telah menganggu sahabatnya yang seharusnya telah tenang dalam tidur panjangnya, maka bagi seorang Michael Jon Carter sosok yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini haruslah membayar atas semua kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya. Sayangnya, emosi masih merengkuh Michael ketika berusaha melakukan perlawanan terhadap sang mayat hidup tersebut dan hal tersebut menyebabkan sang Black Lantern belum terkalahkan.

 

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke  _timestream_ ketika sang Black Lantern belumlah berhasil dikalahkan, dan saat di sanalah sang Booster Gold mengetahui bahwa untuk kali ini dia harus menyaksikan kematian Ted lagi dan bahkan kali ini ia harus membunuhnya. Ketika ia kembali kepada sang Black Lantern pernyataan yang pertama meluncur dari mulutnya ialah bahwa sebelumnya memang sosok  _zombie_ ini berhasil mengecohnya sebelumnya, keberhasilan tersebut muncul karena suara sang Black Lantern dan cara bicaranya yang benar - benar sama seperti sosok Ted Kord yang asli. Namun, untuk sekarang dia tak akan terkecoh lagi karena baginya sang Black Lantern hanyalah seonggok debu dan tanah. Setelahnya, cahaya -yang berhasil dibuat menyerupai cahaya dari White Lantern- dikeluarkan oleh cincin milik sang _time traveler_  -dan cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaime Reyes atau sang suksesor dari Ted Kord sebagai seorang Blue Beetle ikut membantunya- sehingga tangan sang mayat hidup berhasil lepas dari tubuhnya. Meski begitu, cincin Black Lantern -yang masih menempel di tangan milik Ted Kord- berusaha kembali mencari majikannya, dan hal ini membuat Booster bergerak dengan cepat untuk meraih mayat Ted dan membawanya ke dalam  _time sphere_ untuk menuju ke lokasi dimana cincin Black Lantern tersebut tak dapat menjangkau lagi jenazah sang sahabat.

 

Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di Vanishing Point, yang merupakan satu - satunya lokasi yang tak terpengaruh oleh waktu. Di sanalah Booster melakukan pemakaman terhadap jenazah Ted dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil berkata - kata di hadapan Ted. Setelahnya, Skeets menunjukan bahwa di  monitor yang berada dalam Vanishing Point, semua peristiwa dari segala waktu bisa ditunjukkan. Saat itu juga senyum berkembang di wajah Michael, karena berarti dengan membawa makam Ted kemari ia seolah - olah telah membawa Ted pulang ke rumah karena semua memori mengenai sang Blue Beetle akan terus hidup secara nyata di sini, dan ia bisa melihatnya kapan saja.

 

Mungkin, ia kembali tersakiti dengan harus melihat Ted tewas lagi, dan bahkan di tangannya sendiri. Meski begitu, ia kini merasa berterimakasih karena tanpa adanya insiden yang menyakitinya kembali ini, ia tak akan membawa Ted kembali ke rumah. Bagaimanapun, kenangan memang akan terus hidup dalam memorinya tetapi melihat semua kenangan tersebut hidup secara nyata akan lebih baik kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments always welcomed!


	4. Dream/Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still remembers how Ted died, so when Ted appeared in front of his face Booster thought it was one of his wildest fantasy or maybe its just the best dream he ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the issue that Ted gonna appear at some point in HIC, so obviously this is sets in Rebirth!verse in which Ted isn't dead and yet Booster still remembers Ted is dead. Sorry for being late I kinda busy tomorrow.

Mungkin  _timeline_ memang sudah teracak - acak, tetapi ingatan Booster dari  _timeline_ yang lalu masihlah kuat. Ingatan yang paling membekas di kepalanya adalah kematian dari sang sahabat, kematian yang sama sekali tak bisa dicegah atau dibatalkannya. Sang  _time traveler_ mengingat dengan jelas bahwa sebelumnya, ia pernah mencoba menyelamatkan Ted dari kematiannya, tetapi perbuatannya menyebabkan sebuah konsekuensi besar -dimana tanpa adanya kematian dari sang Blue Beetle satu persatu pahlawan super lain akan berguguran di tangan Maxwell Lord-.

 

Memori yang masih menempel  dengan kuat di kepalanya itu, membuat sosok Michael Jon Carter memandang tak percaya kepada sosok yang ada di depannya. Seorang Ted Kord -yang agaknya kelihatan lebih muda- kini ada di depannya, dan sedang menuju ke arahnya.

 

Sang Booster Gold tentu saja ingin merasa bahagia dengan peristiwa ini. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia mengingat satu hal, dia terbawa ke dalam Sanctuary -yang ternyata membawa petaka ini- karena ia gila. Tepat pada saat itulah sebuah tawa miris mengalun dari si pirang begitu saja dan pandangan keheranan diajukan oleh sosok Ted Kord yang kini tepat berada di sampingnya. 

 

"Kau baik - baik saja?"

 

Pertanyaan yang terluncur dari sosok sahabatnya -yang seingatnya sudah tewas itu- seolah - olah membuatnya berharap bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan, tetapi Booster menyadari bahwa sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan 'gila', jadi dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa beharap lebih pada situasi ini. Meski begitu ia tak akan menyia - nyiakan kesempatan yang jelas tersaji di depan matanya ini. Ia tahu mungkin Ted yang ada bersamanya kini hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka atau mungkin hanya bagian dari mimpi yang terindah yang pernah didapatkannya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa kerinduannya kepada sang Blue Beetle tak dapat terbendung lagi dan itulah mengapa pada akhirnya sang _time traveler_ memutuskan untuk memeluk sosok tersebut.

 

" _I don't know but I know that I miss you, buddy._ "

 

Ekspresi terkejut tentu saja terpampang di wajah sang  _brunette_ dan bagi seorang Michael Jon Carter ekspresi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa ini semua hanya sebatas fantasi terliarnya belaka atau mungkin mimpi terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya. Bagaimanapun, apabila semua ini nyata Booster percaya bahwa Ted akan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya juga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are welcomed!


	5. Tired (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt tired due to the current circumstances, and when Ted comes to him all the tiredness is just faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still inspired by HIC but this is more positive than the previous chapter, so this is sets in Rebirth!verse again.

Menjadi dari salah satu orang yang diduga melakukan pembunuhan secara besar - besaran kepada para -rekan sesama- pahlawan super adalah sesuatu yang terasa melelahkan bagi Booster. Bagaimanapun, dia sama sekali tak mengingat kronologi kejadian yang telah terjadi di Sanctuary, tetapi tanpa rasa keberatan sedikitpun ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri. Toh, dia merupakan seorang pahlawan super, jadi jika ia bersalah ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya, bukan?

 

Di tengah renungannya barusan, secara tiba - tiba Skeets melayang ke arahnya dan sang  _droid_ langsung berucap kepada sang rekan.

 

" _Sir,_ aku memiliki kabar gembira untukmu."

 

Nada suara yang didengar dari Skeets membuat sang penjelajah waktu tersenyum, bagaimanapun terakhir ia mendengar nada suara antusias serta agaknya gembira dari sang  _droid_ ialah ketika ia belum menjadi salah satu terduga pembunuh dalam kasus yang terjadi di Sanctuary.

 

"Aku sudah lama tak mendengarmu berbicara begitu, apa kabar yang akan kuterima akan sebaik itu?"

 

Penekanan jelas diberika pada kalimat 'akan sebaik itu', karena sang pahlawan super dari masa depan itu sama sekali tak yakin ia bisa menerima kabar baik lagi sebelum namanya benar - benar dibersihkan dari kasus ini.

 

"Michael, pergilah keluar dan kau akan tahu kabar apa yang aku maksud."

 

Booster tahu bahwa Skeets hanya akan memanggilnya Michael, apabila terjadi sesuatu yang serius -entah dalam konteks negatif ataupun positif-. Oleh sebab itu sang penjelajah waktu memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika sosok yang berada di hadapannya adalah sosok yang sama sekali tak terduga.

 

"Teddy?"

 

Dan sosok itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada si pirang. Sebenarnya Ted Kord sama sekali tak mengerti apa tujuan sang  _droid_ membawanya kemari, tetapi apabila tujuan Skeets membawanya ke sini adalah untuk membantu sosok yang barusan saja memanggil namanya tadi, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Bagaimanapun, sebuah rasa tak asing muncul begitu saja ketika namanya disebut, rasa yang seharusnya tak didapatinya pada orang yang baru saja ditemui.

 

"Maafkan aku."

 

Ucapan itu dikatakan dan pada saat itu juga Booster memeluk sang pemilik dari Kord Industries dan menangis di bahunya, dan sang mangan Blue Beetle memilih untuk membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap punggung milik sang lawan bicara, rasa tak asing yang sebelumnyalah yang mendorong dirinya melakukan tindakan ini.

 

Michael mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Ted, dan mengeluarkan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya.

 

" _Thanks,_ Teddy."

 

Setidaknya, dengan kedatangannya Ted kelelahan Booster atas segala yang tengah terjadi terhapuskan begitu saja 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
